Aside Flowers
by Hope Trinket
Summary: [Alternate Turn in Sonic Rush] - "Maybe you'd like to stop by the flower garden. It's very pretty there, Blaze."/"No thanks. I don't have time for sight-seeing." Blaze/Cream friendship.


**Author Note: **This is an _extremely_ old fanfic. Years old. And as such, my writing is...awful. So if you want more up-to-date BS, feel free to look at my other fanfics (if you can find anything Sonic related). I hardly write for this archive, but that may change depending on how this goes.

100 themes challenge, prompt: Flowers (it was uh... the first thing that came to mind *sweatdrops*)

Blaze and Cream drabble, takes place during Sonic Rush.

* * *

They shouldn't be wasting time on their way someplace so... _childish_. She should be looking for the Sol Emeralds rather going on a "field trip" with this little girl. And she should _not _be babysitting this said girl, who just happened to be a young rabbit by the name of Cream. The idea came as absurd to Blaze, but that's what it seemed like. Blaze didn't have to chase after Eggman in order to rescue Cream (yet) so that was one "bright-side" of the whole "baby-sitting" routine. Checking her supplies, she had only three Sol Emeralds which meant there were only four more to go. Folding her arms across her chest, she finally spoke to her energetic friend. "We need to make this quick; I need to get all the Sol Emeralds before..."

"Don't worry Blaze," She turned to face her friend, smiling. "We have Mr. Sonic on our side. If we run into him, we can ask him to help us look for the gems."

'_Oh great... Here we go again with "Sonic"... Who is this "Sonic" person I wonder...?_' Rather ask this aloud, she threw in a "I doubt he'll be in a flower garden. By the way you talk about this... "Sonic", he sounds like a serious guy." Once the comment was out, a little part inside her wondered if she may have accidentally harmed Cream's feelings. However, it was the complete opposite of what she thought. Oh the lovely irony... After the rabbit had told her Sonic was "cool" and "fun", the worried feeling left immediately; almost like a candle being blown out.

"We're here!" She cheered which was followed by a "Chao! Chao!" from Cheese.

Her eyes had widened just slightly at the sight before her. It certainly stayed true to its name... almost... save for the part there were absolutely no dirt paths to interfere with the beautiful array. There were endless rows of multicolored flowers; pink mixing with the red, blue with purple, and yellow with orange. In a separate row by themselves were two types of flowers know as (Blaze was no flower expert, but she knew these) coltsfoot and achilleas. When she was younger, she visited the flower garden surrounded by the walls of her palace. However, the ones she first saw, didn't seem as free or vibrant. They were trapped, shielded from the beauty of the outside world; they were similar to a bird locked up in a cage, who continued to gaze through the bars, wondering what it may be like to fly free.

Blaze was so caught up in looking at the flowers, she didn't notice Cream until she saw a bouquet of different colored blossoms. She looked happier than Blaze had ever seen; perhaps this was something she loved to do in her free time. Cheese flew next to her, clutching violets and bluebells. "They're really pretty, Blaze. Do you want to help pick out a few for my mom?" Innocence was definitely expressed here. When the other hadn't said anything in response, Cream spoke again, "Hey, why don't I make you something?"

"What?"

"Yeah; I've made a crown out of flowers for all of my other friends. Now I need to make one for you." Without a moment's hesitation, she had Blaze by the hand and lead her to the row full of the yellow flowers. "I'm going to need you to sit down, Blaze... thank you." Bending down, she put down the first bouquet and picked up a new bundle, all yellow this time. And, carefully, using the skill she hasn't been able to flex out for so long, began weaving the stems together around Blaze's head above the ears. The buds were the only symbol to show that the crown she was wearing was indeed made out of flowers.

When she finished, she stood back to admire her work. "There. It looks cute, Blaze," she smiled.

The feline lifted her hand up to feel the newly made crown. Her face heated up just slightly and she stood up to face Cream. "Thank you." This was soon accompanied by a small smile.

Perhaps it wasn't bad coming here after all...


End file.
